fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki
Tiki (チキ, Chiki) is the Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe, and daughter of Naga. Her power is so tremendous that if she goes wild, the world will be destroyed. In order to prevent this, Naga put her into an eternal sleep prior to his death and ordered Gotoh to watch over her. One day, a Manakete named Bantu took pity on her and awakened her, taking her to the human world and living with her, until they were separated. Eventually Tiki was brainwashed by Gharnef to fight against Marth, but Bantu snapped her out of the trance and she joins Marth, possibly growing infatuated with him. During the war she seems to befriend with Xane despite getting frustrated when he immitates her, but in fact, Xane was sent to watch over her by Gotoh. After the battle, Gotoh took Tiki to the Ice Dragon Temple and put her back to sleep, as he noticed that more and more Manakete were slowly falling into madness and feared that she could go wild. However, she suffered due to constant nightmares about her going wild. Eventually, Gotoh entrusted her safety to Marth after he acquired the Lightsphere, which eventually enables Tiki to live freely with humans. After the battle, she takes residence in Pales. Personality Tiki, it seems, is childish despite her life span far exceeding humans. She is infatuated with Marth, nicknaming him "Mar-Mar". She also calls Bantu "Ban-Ban". Because Tiki was put under a long slumber by Naga, she is frightened about going to sleep. In Game Recruitment Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Banutu. Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *Book 1 - In Chapter 15, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit)with Banutu. *Book 2 - In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Banutu. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Manakete |5 |24 |3 |3 |3 |Varies* |9 |5 |0 |6 |Dragonstone |Divinestone *The Luck of characters which start out as enemys varies Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 |Manakete |5 |16 |3 |3 |4 |12 |9 |3 |10 |5 |Dragonstone |Divinestone Book 2 |Manakete |6 |18 |6 |6 |6 |13 |20 |5 |10 |5 |Dragonstone |Divinestone Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Manakete |1 |18 |3 |0 |3 |4 |12 |3 |10 |6 |Dragonstone |Divinestone Support Relationships Supports *Bantu *Xane Supported by *Marth Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Manakete |6 |18 |6 |0 |6 |6 |13 |5 |10 |6 |Dragonstone |Divinestone Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *HP: 80% *Strength/Magic: 50% *Skill: 90% *Speed: 90% *Luck: 90% *Defence: 0% *Resistance: 0% *Weapon Level: 70% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 *HP: 80% *Strength/Magic: 50% *Skill: 90% *Speed: 90% *Luck: 90% *Defence: 0% *Resistance: 3% *Weapon Level: 0% Book 2 *HP: 80% *Strength: 40% *Skill: 30% *Speed: 60% *Luck: 60% *Defence: 0% *Resistance: 3% Weapon Level: 0% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *HP: 90% *Strength: 50% *Magic: 10% *Skill: 80% *Speed: 80% *Luck: 90% *Defence: 20% *Resistance: 2% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |90% |50% |20% |80% |80% |90% |20% |5% Support Relationships Supports *Bantu *Xane *Nagi Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Bantu Overall Tiki is a brilliant unit and will easily max out Skill, Speed, and Luck. This is not only because of the great growths but each stat having caps of 20 (Other than HP which caps at 60.) Tiki will most likely have difficulty reaching the caps on Strength, Defence, Resistance and HP without the help of items. Even without capping each stat Tiki's stats will be good thanks to the stat increase from her Divinestone. This will increase her stats even further and make her an extremely powerful unit in your team. The one main thing which holds her back is that the Divinestone only has 30 uses, to get around this you could use the Starsphere to prevent it from losing uses until you get Starlight. Another option is to not get Starlight and keep the Starsphere and Lightsphere, or use the Hammerne on the Divinestone. This will allow Tiki to be leveled up to Lv30 with ease and be very useful in the Endgame as the Divinestone is effective against both manaketes and Earth Dragons. Death Quote Gallery chiki.png|Tiki's Famicom/NES face portrait. tiki 2.png|Tiki's FE3 book 1 face portrait. chiki3.png|Tiki's FE 3 book 2 face portrait. File:TikiSD.png|Tiki as she appears in Shadow Dragon File:Tiki.png|Tiki as she appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo File:Chiki.gif|Tiki as she appears in Monshō no Nazo File:Tiki TCG1.jpg|Tiki as she appears in the TCG File:GotohTiki.jpg|Tiki with Gotoh, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo File:Tiki on a throne.png|A brainwashed Tiki on a throne in Shadow Dragon File:Gharnef brainwashing tiki.png|Tiki being brainwashed by Gharnef Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Manakete Category:Playable characters